deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin's Creed Battle Royale (Nkstjoa)
The Assassin's Creed Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Altaïr, Ezio, and Connor. Description These three white-wearing hooded warriors set the course of history, but which assassin will be left standing? Interlude Boomstick: Assassins. You can always count on them to murder whoever you want with no regards toward morality whatsover... except for these assassins who are just against Templars. Wiz: These three ancestors of Desmond Miles came from different times and not only shaped history, but were central in saving the entire world... but in battle, which assassin is deadliest? Boomstick: Altaïr of the Crusades. Wiz: Ezio Auditore of the Renaissance. Boomstick: And Connor of the American Revolution. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Wiz: Long ago, there existed the First Civilization, who would go on to create all of mankin... Boomstick: Come on, Wiz. The story is confusing enough as is. Can we just skip ahead? Wiz: Very well then. *clears throat* Desmond Miles was a runaway from a modern-day assassin colony, eventually being captured by Abstergo, and forced into using the Animus to... Boomstick: You know what, Wiz? I'll handle this. Altaïr was born in Masayaf, Syria in 1165. He was literally an assassin at birth and born into their order... because both of his parents were assassins! Gee, not much of a chance at a different career choice there. See, that wasn't so hard, Wiz. Now you try. Wiz: *groans loudly* His mother Maud died in childbirth and his father Umar was executed in 1176 to stop a siege of their fortress. Boomstick: If that wasn't traumatizing enough, the assassin who felt responsible for Umar's death snuck into Altaïr's quarters to apologize... before killing himself in front of the orphaned 11 year old. Wiz: After this event, Altaïr looked to the Assassin order's master Al Mualim as a father and excelled in his assassin training, soon reaching the rank of a Master Assassin thanks to his skills. He was a master in hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, acrobatics, and of course assassination. Boomstick: However, with each of his successes against the Templar order, he began to grow pretty arrogant and reckless... Wiz: ...and on one fateful mission to retrieve a fabled artifact and after spotting the Templar grand master, Altaïr broke the three tenants of the Assassin order: killing an innocent person in his path, confronting his enemy directly, and compromising the entire brotherhood. After his failure to kill Robert de Sablé and being responsible for an attack on Masayaf, Altaïr was to be put to death... Boomstick: But Al Mualim decided to teach him a lesson... and by that, I mean he didn't want to get rid of his best assassin, and gave Altaïr a mission to kill nine Templars in exchange for his life. He took it and regained his past equipment, including his iconic hidden blade. Altaïr leaps at a Templar drawing his sword from his sheathe with his wrist blade drawn, then plunges it into the Templar's neck, killing him. Boomstick: This wrist-mounted weapon can be used for stealthy kills, as well as in combat in conjunction with unarmed combat. Only thing was at the time, to use it most efficiently and to prove your commitment to the Order, you had to lose your ring finger. Poor, poor, nine-fingered Altaïr... Wiz: He also utilized a large arsenal of throwing knives, as well as a crossbow, and his personal longsword. Boomstick: And, conveniently enough for an assassin, Altaïr never has trouble tracking down the enemy thanks to his special ability Eagle Vision... Wiz: Which is actually a dormant sixth sense that humans possess as a result of breeding between the First Civilization and... Boomstick: Wiz... what did we talk about? Wiz: *sighs* That's not going away any time soon. Well it allows Altaïr to sense the emotions and intentions of those around him. In turn, he can tell the innocent from his enemy, find key targets, objects of interest, and hiding spots. Boomstick: Don't bother hiding in a crowd because this guy will still find and kill you while hiding himself. Wiz: However, with each of the nine target's lives he took, Altaïr's attitude changed and he realized the foolishness of his past ways. He eventually discovered that Al Mualim had actually been a Templar all along, using Altaïr to murder the nine to seize control of the Apple of Eden, ancient First Civilization technology that could turn the minds of others to the wielder's whim. Boomstick: Well... at least you kept it simple this time. Wiz: Upon confronting and killing his former master, Altaïr became the new mentor and took the Apple, over the years utilizing its other function: knowledge and wisdom. This allowed him to create an improved wrist blade which he wore on his other hand. Boomstick: ...giving him double the stabby potential! Wiz: As well as a form of metal stronger and lighter than any known, which he used to forge a near-indestructible set of armor. Boomstick: But aside from erasing the super metal’s formula, he hardly ever used it. I mean what the hell?! Wiz: As he grew older, he had himself a wife and two sons up and continued missions for the order despite his mentor rank… Boomstick: ...until his old childhood friend Abbas usurped control of the order and had his wife and one of his sons killed, forcing Altaïr into a 20 year exile. But upon returning... at 82 freakin’ years old… he had an ace up his sleeve. Altaïr fires the hidden gun at Abbas. Wiz: Altaïr is in fact the original wielder of the hidden gun in 1247, right on cue with the creation of the first firearm. Boomstick: And aside from that, for an assassin, Altaïr went far and beyond. He can take on a swarm of crusaders at once, turned the tide during three attacks on Masyaf, can take down his armed assassin brethren while unarmed, escaped a crumbling temple during a sandstorm, and once launched himself with a freakin’ catapult! Wiz: To top all of that off, Altaïr served the Assassin Order up until his death at the age of 92. Boomstick: Good God! Wiz: However, Altaïr’s small arsenal of weapons is fairly limited and lacking in ammo, and his standard hooded white robe designed to blend in with monks, as well as his leather armor, doesn’t offer much protection against attacks. And despite apparently retaining the same strength, stamina, and skill in his old age as he had in his youth, his stealth skills deteriorated. Boomstick: Altaïr could’ve been the guy to take down Genghis Khan... but he was spotted and wounded, so he was forced to leave while younger assassins did it for him. And if that wasn’t bad enough, whatever you do, don't take this guy to the beach, let alone a pool, cuz he'll start sinking. You'd think an assassin would know how to swim or at least how to float. Wiz: As it turns out, Altaïr being unable to swim was actually due to a glitch in the Animus that caused Desmond's ancestors to drown. Boomstick: Right... and that must explain why Altaïr can turn invisible to all those around him just by putting his hands together in prayer. Wiz: The impact of Altaïr’s influence over the Assassin Order could be felt centuries later, even toward modern day. Skilled and wise, there is good reason why Altaïr became legend. Altaïr: When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that our Creed would bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting to find the truth. Ezio Auditore da Firenze Wiz: Ezio Auditore was born in Florence in 1459. Boomstick: Wait, is his last name Auditore or da Firenze? Wiz: Actually, da Firenze refers to where Ezio is from. Boomstick: Oh. Well then I am Boomstick da Texas. Anyway, throughout most of his young life, Ezio was the town flirt and a troublemaker, always getting into fights and hi-jinks. Despite that, things were going great for him and his family... until his father and two brothers were framed for a crime, then hung. Yep... he's Italian Batman. Wiz: This event changed Ezio's life forever and upon discovering his assassin heritage, he donned a hooded white robe and began his quest for vengeance against those responsible. Boomstick: Okay, how is Ezio supposed to blend in with that garb? He sticks out like a sore thumb. Wiz: Well it's not untirely uncommon for that era... Boomstick: Aside from the freakin' Assassin emblem on his belt which just screams "I'm an assassin!" Wiz: Regardless, even before these events, Ezio was a skilled acrobat and fighter, able to climb his home town's buildings and able to hold his own in brawls. With additional assassins training and weaponry, he became one of the deadliest warriors in all of Italy. Boomstick: He wields not one, but two hidden blades, allowing him to tag two fools at the same time, which includes a poison setting, as well as a large assortment of weaponry. In fact, it's so large and diverse that we'll be giving Ezio his best stuff. Wiz: Up close, he wields the Sicilian Rapier, a fast blade with great deflection power, as well as an assortment of short blades for up-close kills. For unarmed melee combat, he has his Metal Cestus glove, which allows him to strike harder and gives him a better grip while climbing. Boomstick: Aside from a mace, if he really wants to bring home the pain with a blunt weapon, he swings the Condottiero, a heavy hammer which packs incredible striking power. But Ezio's not just about fighting up close. He has an assortment of throwing knives, his hidden gun, which fires bullets and poison darts, as well as his silent crossbow, both of which can be reloaded at ridiculous speed. Look at this: mere seconds. Wiz: Completely out of the ordinary compared to its historical counterpart. He also carried an assortment of smoke bombs to allow him to break the sight of his pursuers, as well as... smelling salts. Boomstick: Yeah, he can be on the verge of death, but a sniff of these things and he's pretty much healed. Wiz: He's utilized a decent assortment of armors over the years, each of which can take plenty of damage, but eventually break over time. Boomstick: And thanks to his best buddy in the world, Leonardo da FREAKIN' Vinci, who built weapons for him, he also had goddamn parachutes, which he can use to slow down his descent and stop him from going splat, and even a flying machine. Y'know... I actually can't complain too much about that last one. I'd dig using that to bomb the villages of my enemies. Wiz: In his older age, he swapped out one of his wrist blades for the hookblade, which allowed him to slide across ziplines, increased his climbing abilities, and can grab onto his enemies, giving him control of sword fights. Boomstick: And Ezio got into bomb-making. Aside from his smoke bombs, he can create splinter bombs, thunder bombs, dabura bombs, caltrop bombs, stink bombs, blood bombs, cherry bombs, smoke decoy bombs, and even gold bombs... the last of which I doubt will work here. Wiz: Each of these bombs can be used with four casings: impact breaks upon... well, impact, fuse lasts for three seconds before detonation, trip-wire activates with the slightest touch, and the sticky casing can attach to nearly any surface. Boomstick: Ezio had Eagle Vision, but as time went on, it evolved into Eagle Sense, which amped up his detection abilities. He can detect someone's heartbeat and do footprint-tracking like Sam Fisher. Wiz: Well it is a Ubisoft series, after all. As Ezio went on, his simple wish for revenge matured into something greater than a personal vendetta for himself; a resolve for justice. In his time, he helped re-estabilish a previously declining Assassin Order. Boomstick: Which is nice and all, but let's get to the good stuff. Aside from swarms of guards and armored enemies, Ezio brought down the Borgia's, destroyed four war machines da Vinci designed, dodged near semi-automatic cannon fire while chasing one of his targets in a cave, and even at the age of 52, he was still kickin' ass and takin' names. Wiz: And Ezio not only found six Memory Seals left behind by Altaïr, showcasing key moments of the assassin mentor's life, but he also found and entered Altaïr's library... Boomstick: ...and found Altaïr! Whoa... Wiz: However, even with his ability to attract recruits and definite leadership qualities, Ezio is by no means flawless. Boomstick: Ezio actually had the near-indestructible Armor of Altaïr, as well as Altaïr's sword, then boom, he lost both of them during an attack. I mean come on! Wiz: And a few times, he's even put innocent people in harm's way to reach his goals. Boomstick: Like the time he started a riot to get through a gate... or the time he detonated a large supply of gunpowder in an underground city to lure out a target. But worst of all was when he made people put up with his terrible lute playing. Just listen. Ezio, disguised as a lute player, stands in a crowd of people playing a lute. Ezio: The things I do to save the world, surprise me time to time, like learning how to play the lute, and making these words rhyme. Boomstick: Ah, good stuff... Wiz: Lastly, his physique degraded significantly in his older age and he died at the age of 65 from a heart attack. Boomstick: Not that it matters. Ezio stands alongside Mario as one of Italy's greatest heroes. Rodrigo Borgia: Get it over with then. Ezio: No. Killing you won't bring my family back. I'm done. Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito. Requiescat in pace. (Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Rest in peace.) Connor Wiz: The last assassin that Desmond Miles ever accessed, Ratonhnhaké:ton... Boomstick: Yeah... we should just call him Connor. Wiz: It's not that hard to pronounce. It's easy: Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon. Boomstick: I'm just gonna keep calling him Connor. Wiz: Very well then. He was born into the Kanien'kehá:ka tribe in 1756. Conceived between a woman of the tribe and the Assassin-turned-Templar Haytham Kenway, Raton... Boomstick: *coughs* Connor was destined to be a great warrior. Even at a young age, he was skilled in climbing and acrobatics, turning his homeland's forest into his personal playground. Wiz: However, Ra... Boomstick: *clears throat* Wiz: Oh fine. Connor's life took a huge turn at the age of four. He was assaulted by Charles Lee and his cronies, then returned home to find his village in ruins. Boomstick: And a dead mom. Can't one of these assassins have at least one surviving parent? Oh wait... he at least has his Templar daddy. Wiz: This event significantly changed Connor's outlook on life. He sought out justice for his people and became deeply concerned over how the outside world would effect them. Boomstick: As he got older, even as a teenager, Connor grew into a skilled tribal warrior and hunter. Then one day, he touched a crystal ball, some lady started talking to him, he turned into a bird and flew with her across the landscape, then she told him something important, I guess. Wiz: The member of the First Civilization Juno gave Connor a dire warning: should a group of people breach the Grand Temple... Boomstick: The Templars, of course... Wiz: By staying his current course, not only would his village be brought to ruin, but also the world. Boomstick: Then before taking off, she was like "Here, check out these Assassin guys! They'll help you out!", and Connor sought out the retired assassin mentor Achilles. Thanks to his training, Connor went from a decent fighter to a terrifying bringer of death. Wiz: He was already skilled in wielding a knife and stone tomahawk, as well as his large bulk, but he was granted the Assassin tomahawk, as well as Achilles' old hooded uniform. Boomstick: What? I mean WHAT?! This hooded guy in a crowd of hoodless and hat-wearing people with an axe which literally has the assassin emblem on it and the redcoats couldn't even find this guy? You know what? Any guy that totally glossed over him had it coming. Wiz: Anyway, he also wielded twin hidden blades, a French boarding axe, a Gunstock war club, and spent some time wielding the French cutlass. Boomstick: From afar, look out! Aside from a bow and arrow and poisoned throwing knives, he packs lots of heat. Aside from his standard flintlock, he also has the close-range, but multi-shot Duckfoot, and obtained the twin Pitcairn-Putnam pistols. Wiz: Additional tools include rope darts, smoke bombs, trip mines, as well as perhaps one of his most valuable accessories, the ring-like Shard of Eden. Robert Faulkner prepares to drink from his flask as Connor holds the ring in front of him when the flask is suddenly knocked from Robert's hand. Robert Faulkner: What the devil? Connor: I do not know how it works... but I now understand why Kidd valued it so. Wiz: This Piece of Eden projects a magnetic field, which, while not offering complete immunity, aids in protecting from metallic projectiles. Boomstick: Damn. That explains why he can literally march into a firing line completely unaffected. Wiz: Right. And his Eagle Vision, which aided him in hunting animals for years, was utilized in tracking down his targets. Boomstick: For a pretty young feller, he's actually done some pretty impressive stuff. He's turned the tide of battle in the Revolution on multiple occasions, mastered sailing and captaining a ship super quickly... must be his grand-dad in him... and thanks to him, the formerly wiped out colonial Assassin order was rebuilt. Wiz: He also defeated his own father, who was a far more experienced assassin and was the one who ultimately forced Achilles into retirement... spoilers. Boomstick: And he killed his pops, of course. Plus, name any huge moment in the formation of America and Connor was there. He was dumping tea at the Boston Tea Party, rode Paul Revere's horse while he shouted "The British are coming!", and he was there for the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Why? Who cares! You totally wish you could brag about that. Wiz: And once, Connor was brought into an alternate reality after touching an Apple of Eden in which George Washington was a tyrannical king, eventually escaping. In this reality, through drinking tea from the Red Willow tree, he gained additional abilities. Boomstick: Like turning invisible, summoning wolves to attack his enemies, turning into a bird, and summoning the power of a bear to knock away his enemies. Wiz: The only catch? Use of these abilities drain Connor, so overusing them can be fatal. Also, due to his youth and upbringing, Connor is naïve to a fault and somewhat brash. As much as he wishes to do what is right, he often butts heads with his allies and focused on vengeance against Charles Lee... who as it turns out, wasn't the one responsible for his mother's death. Boomstick: That one was actually on George Washington... you know, the guy Connor helped out and kinda looked up to. Whoops. Wiz: And even after finally killing Lee, he realized that America had a long way to go before becoming a land of the free... upon discovering his people had to abandon their home due to the growing colonies. Boomstick: Yeah, even after saving the day, Connor still got the short end of the stick... including having to kill his deceived childhood friend in self-defense. Man, his job never gets any easier, does it? Wiz: But Connor's efforts not only aided in America's independence, but also gave Desmond Miles the final key to prevent the end of the world. Boomstick: Suck it, 2012! At the end of the day, Connor is a mighty assassin and an American hero. 'MURICA! George Washington: I dared to dream of better things. Behold what it has wrought. Connor: Such dark thoughts will cripple a man. But only if he lets them. Look again. Out there stand men and women determined to be free. Such a struggle is rarely easy, and never without sacrifice. I have often asked myself a thousand times if I would not be happier back amongst my people, living a quieter, simpler life. But if I abandoned my cause – if you abandoned yours, Commander – who would take our places? And what would become of the people who rely upon us? DEATH BATTLE! Assassins Creed Battle Royale SET.png|Nkstjoa Assassins Creed Battle Royale SET Variant.png|Nkstjoa (Variant) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for an Assassin DEATH BATTLE!!! Nkstjoa Within the Grand Temple, Desmond Miles lied in the Animus 2.0. Nearby him were Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane, the former at his computer and the latter monitoring Desmond's status. Everything seemed to be completely ordinary when Crane's screen began flashing red. Hastings: Okay, what in the hell is that? Crane: I don't know! Someone's interferring! Hastings: I thought you said Abstergo couldn't possibly hack into it! Crane: It's not Abstergo! It's...! For a brief moment, the ScrewAttack logo appears on-screen. Crane: A lightning bolt? Hastings: Forget that! More importantly, what's happenin' to Desmond?! Crane: Let me see... three memories are running at the same time... each of a different ancestor. Hastings: Oh God save the Queen... that's gonna be hell on his mind! Do something! Crane: They've locked me out! There's nothing any of us can do at this end! Hastings: Well... then all we can do to prey Desmond makes it through this... Inside of Desmond's mind, three memories play simultaneously: Altaïr tracking down a crusader in the Middle East, Ezio tracking down a Borgia captain in Rome, and Connor tracking down a redcoat in a forest. Each of them ready one of their wrist blades and charge toward their target, each of whom turn around and look in terror at the assassin about to end their lives. Then... All three blades fail to touch the target: it passes through them, as if phasing through a hologram. The target remains motionless, then begins to glitch out and then disappears entirely. The three assassins look over at what has happened in confusion, then suddenly see their respected worlds disappear. They prepare to fall, but then see that they remain standing in a never-ending plane. The three look walk and look around trying to discern just what is happening to them when the three notice two others nearby them. Ezio is astonished. Ezio: Altaïr? Connor is just as astounded. Connor: Ezio? Despite this, the three remain suspicious of their circumstances and switch to their Eagle Vision only to find that the white hooded individuals, who by all means look like members of the Assassin Order, in red; enemies. As they all draw their hidden blades to strike, everything goes white and the three emerge in some strange world: the buildings of the Middle East clashing with Italy's architecture and Colonial bricks and wood. Altaïr drew his hidden blade and placed his hand over his long sword's handle, Ezio drew both hidden blades and placed a new shot into his hidden gun, and Connor prepared his tomahawk and knife. All three knew that the battle would soon begin and they would be ready for it. FIGHT! The three assassins charge, seeking out their targets. Altair and Ezio run into each other first and clash, the two completely intertwined in the battle until Ezio hears a heartbeat from further way. Connor looked over at the two and took aim with his twin pistols. As Ezio realized Connor’s presence, Altair took notice of his opponent’s observation. Connor fired a shot from each intended for the two assassins, in which the two assassins moved back from each other, barely avoided the shots in time. Ezio quickly raises and fires his hidden gun afterward, the aim spot-on for a killing shot as Connor charges forward without a care… But then the shot, despite its absolutely perfect execution, somehow waltzes past Connor entirely as if some force knocked it away. Ezio: Come? (How?) Connor takes out his tomahawk and knife and leaps toward Altair, who blocks it with his blade, then sends Connor rolling across the ground. Ezio took out a bomb and threw it toward the two. Altair and Connor quickly move out of the way, barely avoiding the shrapnel explosion. Knowing he was in a compromising position, Ezio took out and threw down another bomb, releasing small spikes onto the ground, then ran. Neither of the other assassins immediately pursued Ezio, but decided to act quickly regarding each other. Altair charged at Connor, who then threw down a smoke bomb of his own, then fled. Unknown to Connor, Altair could see Connor clearly through the smoke thanks to Eagle Vision. Despite this, Altair decided not to follow Connor, instead more worried about the armored Ezio. Ezio runs forward while in Eagle Sense, then stops after noticing an object glowing bright white in his path: Connor’s tripwire mine. Ezio steps back, takes out a throwing knife, then tosses it at the wire. Connor hears the explosion and decides to investigate, armed with his tomahawk in case his target was still alive. He sees the smoldering remains of the device and no body, so he sticks to the wall, looking out for his target. Suddenly, he sees a ball dropping by his feet, which while redirected thanks to the Shard of Eden, shatters upon impact with the ground nontheless, unleashing massive clouds in front of him. Connor looks over at Ezio, who was standing atop a rooftop, then drew his bow and arrow… and then begins to feel ill, as the gas surrounding him was poisonous. Ezio leaves, leaving Connor to nearly fall to the ground. In that moment, Connor summoned one of his newfound abilities and flies out of the poisonous clouds. After this, Connor goes invisible from sight and decides to avoid Ezio, who was heading in his direction, and instead headed toward Altair. Ezio swore he heard footsteps, so he stopped for a moment and used Eagle Sense, hearing a heartbeat from afar. He turned and saw not only Altair’s footprints, but also Connor’s, who had survived and was heading toward the other assassin from behind. He decided not to intervene and instead began to plan out what to do for the inevitable survivor. It was then that he saw a small glimpse of something on a large rooftop nearby: da Vinci’s flying machine. Ezio: Ah. Bene. (Good.) Altair kept walking forward, with Connor behind him while cloaked. The master assassin heard what could only be described as a faint whispering sound, so he kept moving forward to find its source. Connor carefully moved his feet to match with Altair’s footsteps and got slowly closer to him, who seemed to be completely unaware of his location. Altair moved forward, the whispering becoming slightly more intense. Connor prepared his tomahawk in one hand and his knife in the other, about to strike. His cloak would soon expire, but Connor did not falter. Altair turned and soon saw that he was at a dead end: the assassin wasn’t waiting for him... ...he was behind him. Connor swung his tomahawk... ...but Altair turned around it, catching a glimpse of an arm with a tomahawk, and caught the weapon with his left hand. Connor’s cloak began to expire in whole as he then swung his knife toward Altair’s neck as well, to which he saw Altair moving his hand toward it. The look of the hand was off. Was he really going to try catching it with his bare hand? He only had one hidden blade… A wrist blade on his right hand emerged and stopped the knife, the two grinding against each other before Altair sent Connor into a wall. Connor dropped both weapons, then as Altair attempted to go for the kill, quickly drew his cutlass, which Altair barely avoided. He drew his own blade and the two clashed. Connor’s swordplay was admirable, but Altair eventually countered it, knocking the blade back and then striking it out of Connor’s hands. He rolled out of the way of another sword swing from Altair, then tossed a poisoned knife at Altair, who barely avoided it in time. In that brief moment, Connor had quickly climbed up the wall. He spotted Ezio from afar, placing some kind of device onto his back, then drew his bow. Altair briefly glanced into the distance and saw Ezio as well, then began his travel toward him. Ezio had equipped the flying machine, then threw a lit torch downward, which landed on a hay stack, lighting it on fire. He was ready for flight... Ezio: Molto bene. (Very good.) When an arrow from Connor had barely missed him. Ezio: Bastardo! (Bastard!) He saw Connor from afar and fired another shot from his hidden gun at him. Like before, it had failed to even touch Connor, but managed to strike the bow itself, breaking its front. Connor then began leaping from the rooftops as quickly as he could toward Ezio. He was confident that he would take too long to reach him until he spotted a hand from behind him reaching the top of the ladder: Altair’s. Ezio: Basta! (Enough!) From a glance, Altair saw Ezio take out a bomb from one of his pouches. With little time to act, Altair leapt to the side as Ezio threw it right toward the ladder. The bomb detonated, the force sending the ladder over. Ezio saw Altair clinging onto the side of the roof and quickly took out his crossbow, taking aim. Altair quickly drew one of his throwing knives and tossed it right at Ezio’s hand as he was about to pull the trigger on his crossbow, knocking it out of his hands. Ezio: Merda! (Shit!) Ezio turns around and leaps off of the roof, taking flight with the flying machine, but beginning to descent. Just as Ezio does this, Connor transforms into an eagle and flies behind him. Ezio sees him and simply aims for the large fire below him. Connor flies faster, nearly reaching Ezio’s back for a kill when his target is flung higher into the air out of Connor’s clutches. Connor attempts to fly up higher, but shows some fatigue in his breathing and realizes he cannot hold the form much longer. He flies ahead and lands on a rooftop, transforming back to normal heavily breathing. Ezio continues flying high up above, only slowly descending at his own pace. He uses his Eagle Vision and hears a fast heartbeat in front of him: Connor’s. As Ezio tries to lock onto his location, he hears another fast heartbeat from behind him: Altair from afar. He takes Ezio’s crossbow and takes aim. Ezio takes evasive action, dodging the bolt fired while also descending. As he is about to catch Connor’s location once more, he is alerted by Altair taking aim once more. With his own crossbow, Altair fires. Ezio barely avoids this bolt, which nearly strikes him, as he descends further downward. Ezio knows that he doesn’t have much time left in the air and assured that Altair could not accurately strike him at this range, continues his search for Connor… Who was right below him. Connor threw his rope dart upward at Ezio’s flying machine’s wing, then pulled down. Ezio: Cazzo! (Fuck!) Ezio was forced onto the rooftop, landing back-first, most of the shock taken by the flying machine. Connor pulled on the wing once more, tearing it from the flying machine and sending Ezio forward, then charged at him. Before Ezio could recover or draw a weapon, Connor booted him off the roof, sending him falling toward the street below. With little time to spare, Ezio tore the flying machine off his back, then reached for his parachute. It deploys, and Ezio’s feet reach the ground, though he still feels a decent amount of the impact. Letting the parachute off of his back, he sees Connor leaping toward him with his tomahawk in hand and rolls out of the way to avoid it. It was then that Connor saw Altair had reached him as well. Not wanting to be surrounded, Connor decides to utilize another one of his abilities and summons three construct-like wolves in front of him. He beckons two of them to attack Ezio, leaving the last one to go after Altair. They lunge after their targets, with Altair barely avoiding a bite from the creature and only being able to land a minor slash with his blade, and Ezio dodging both creatures’ attacks, but nearly losing his footing in the process. Connor drew his flintlocks at Ezio, who prepared to avoid it, and fired two shots once more: both shots failed to score a kill, but one went through Ezio’s hood, barely missing his head, and the other knocked off Ezio’s right shoulder piece. This also briefly distracted Ezio from the wolves, one of whom leaps into Ezio, knocking him to the ground. Connor prepares his tomahawk once again and runs toward Ezio, whom struggles to hold back the two beasts vying to bite his neck. Seeing Connor coming toward him, Ezio times the wolves’ next attack and grabs their throats, then releases his hidden blades. With the two constructs slain, Ezio releases one of them, then boots the other one toward Connor. Connor moves to the side to avoid it, but then his chest is slashed by Ezio’s hidden blade. Enraged by the wound, Connor swings his tomahawk two-handed at Ezio’s armored side, knocking him over. It was then that Altair slew the last wolf, then approached the two. Connor was clearly beginning to reach his limits and, on the verge of being overrun by both assassins, clenched his fists together and prepared to slam them downward. Altair and Ezio looked over in confusion, then looked in awe at the strange bear-like shape that emerged around Connor… as they were suddenly sent back by a shockwave of some kind. Altair was sent crashing through a wooden merchant stand, breaking it and sending all of its contents scattering, then slamming into a wall. Meanwhile, Ezio was sent rolling across the ground as Connor pursued him. He slammed his fists into the ground once more as Ezio was in no condition to dodge it, knocking him backward once more into a wall back-first. Connor summoned the three wolves one more, this time sending all three after Ezio. This time more ready for the attack, Ezio quickly dispatches the first with both hidden blades, tossing it to the side, then takes out his rapier. He stabs through the first’s head, then narrowly dodges the other’s attack while also stabbing into its throat. Throughout all of this, Connor charged at him and drove both his tomahawk and knife downward toward Ezio, who blocked last-second with his rapier. The two clashed, though Ezio definitely noted that Connor was becoming short of breath. It was then that Connor knocked the rapier out of Ezio’s hand with his tomahawk. He swung his knife at Ezio’s throat, who stepped backward, then kicked Connor back. Connor saw that Ezio was reaching for his rapier and charged once more, but Ezio also grabbed some dirt off the ground. The two clashed, then Ezio threw the dirt into Connor’s face. The young assassin charged at Ezio blindly, though surprisingly still close to hitting his mark with his slashes. Shortly after, Ezio countered Connor’s knife with his left hand, to which Connor swung his axe downward toward Ezio’s neck. With a split-second to act, Ezio took careful aim with his rapier and thrust it... The blade had gone right through the opening in the assassin tomahawk, then, with aim tried and true, struck. Connor looks over in shock at the rapier going into his neck as blood dripped from his mouth. He dropped his knife, then let go of the tomahawk soon afterward, which hung on the blade. Ezio saw Altair approaching him and pulled the rapier from Connor, causing the tomahawk to drop and allowing Connor’s body to fall to the ground back first. (*cues Assassin’s Creed Revelations – Reunion at 0:24*) They were the last two left: this was the predestined battle. As Altair and Ezio prepared for their inevitable clash… The entire environment disappeared, becoming the blank space once more. The two waited just to take a respite, then the new environment took shape... The shape was like that of a narrow circular arena, the walls, floor, and ceiling appearing to be that of First Civilization technology. Ezio had seen this type of area before and while Altair hadn’t, his time with the Apple had given him some insight on them. Despite this, each were watching the other like an eagle. (*cues Assassin’s Creed Brotherhood - Credits*) Ezio quickly drew his hidden gun, then upon seeing Altair raise his right wrist realized he had his own as well. In that split-moment quick-draw, the two took careful aim and fired. Altair attempted to avoid Ezio’s shot, his shoulder armor torn-off and the skin underneath lightly grazed by it. Ezio could tell from the angle Altair fired from that he would not be able to strike anything vital... ...he heard a dent and felt some impact to his arm, thankfully most of which was taken by his gauntlet. He looked and saw that Altair’s shot had struck his hidden gun’s front, effectively stopping him from firing any further. He decided to draw his hookblade… but couldn’t. The dent had also prevented the hidden blade from being drawn, which left Ezio with one lone hidden blade. He drew his rapier as Altair drew his blade. The two found themselves nearly equals with neither having the advantage up until Altair managed to catch Ezio’s rapier with his sword and hidden blade, then tossed Ezio to the ground on his back. He quickly flung the rapier away, then went for a stab to Ezio’s face, which was caught by his metal cestus and hidden blade. Ezio kicked Altair’s leg, then flipped him over while also disarming him of his blade. The two quickly got back onto their feet as Ezio swung Altair’s own blade against him, astonishing even the master assassin with how adept he was at wielding it. He eventually rose his right hidden blade to protect himself, to which Ezio swung Altair’s blade with such force that Altair soon saw his right hidden blade break from the impact. With multiple swings, Ezio manages to slash at Altair, barely striking his chest, but still causing damage. As Altair stumbled back and was about to lose his footing, Ezio went for a two handed swing toward his head. Altair drew his left wrist blade to stop the blade and in that exact instant used his other hand to strike Ezio’s armpit, causing him to drop the blade. As Ezio quickly used his foot to kick Altair’s sword away, he saw Altair’s hidden blade nearing him. He stopped it with both hands, but not before Altair drove it into Ezio’s unprotected shoulder. The two went for a simultaneous kick, knocking the two from each other. The two were wounded, worn down and without their swords. Altair noticed Ezio reaching into one of his pouches for something and charged at him with his hidden blade. Ezio took out a smelling salt, then stepped to the side, the attack missing as Altair fell and rolled across the ground. However, he very soon realized that Altair had slashed at his belt after hearing the shattering of his smelling salt vials. Altair had sabotaged him, but also was now forfeit from utilizing it himself... Until Ezio saw Altair with a vial of smelling salt in his hand; he had been pick-pocketed. The two looked over at each other, knowing that attempting to interrupt the other would likely endanger themselves. They took the smelling salt, then charged at each other with their wrist blades drawn. The two engaged in a hand-to-hand battle, going with punches, as well as bladed strikes, the latter of which the two always managed to block. Ezio’s metal cestus began to win out, knocking Altair’s own punch back and allowing him multiple punches to Altair’s face. As Altair took multiple steps back from each blow, Ezio prepared for the killing blow. Altair quickly prepared his blade as well while also grabbing Ezio’s bladed hand. Ezio’s blade managed to scar Altair’s lip as Altair’s blade stabbed directly below the metal cestus. The two quickly moved their hands back and, knowing the final blow was out of the question, struck their blades into their opponent’s lower sides. The two stumbled back after the blow, each barely on their feet. The two assassins knew they were at their absolute limits and had one last ace up their sleeves. The two reached for their last throwing knife and threw it at the other. The two blades perfectly collided in the aid as Altair and Ezio run toward each other, then leap into the air at the same time, their left hand with the hidden blade drawn, their right ready to stop the other’s. In the brief milliseconds before impact, both take careful aim, ensuring that they do not miss their target. The two collide in mid-air, both right hands attempt to stop the left hands from reaching them and fail. The two blades tear through the hoods of the assassins. Altair falls onto his back as Ezio falls on top of him, both blades still in the precise striking location from before. Altair grunts in pain as he sees Ezio preparing to get up. Ezio takes his right hand to move Altair’s blade… (*cues Assassin’s Creed Revelations – Enough For One Life*) …which has penetrated through the side of Ezio’s neck to his throat. Altair takes his right hand to Ezio’s left, then sees that Ezio’s blade had grazed the side of his neck, but had not fatally wounded him. Altair retracted his wrist blade from Ezio’s neck, whom then realized he was soon going to succumb to his wound. He used the last of his strength to pull his left arm back and went for another stab. Altair caught his hand with his right hand, holding it in a tight grip as Ezio slowly began to fall over. Altair helped Ezio to fall onto his side gently, then onto his back. As Altair did this, the entire arena disappeared, becoming the Animus space once again. He looked downward at his fallen opponents: Ezio at his side, and Connor, who materialized nearby. He uses Eagle Vision on them once more, to which they were no longer targets, but rather allies. In that moment, the three assassins stood up, all of their injuries sustained. Altair looks at the two noteworthy opponents he just fought. Connor: How could this have happened?! Altair: Be at peace, brother. Connor’s hasty expression soon settles to a calmed look as Ezio steps forward. Ezio: Altair, I have so many questions... Altair takes a breath, and walks toward his once-opponents, reassuringly laying his hands on the shoulder of both of his allies. Altair: You’ve both demonstrated and proven yourselves as worthy members of the Brotherhood of the Assassins. I only wish this could’ve ended on better circumstances for all three of us. Ezio: Your wisdom guides me, Altair. Connor: My words were irrational, forgive me. Altair then lets removes his hands from their shoulders, looking over his allies one final time. Ezio and Connor finally succumb to their injuries. Connor drops first, laying spread eagle on the ground. Ezio and Altair slowly walk toward Connor's body. Altair places his hand over Connor’s face, closing his eyes as his hand goes by his face. Altair: Arqad fi salam. (Rest in peace). Ezio instinctively places his hand on chest, he sees the blood stain his hand, Ezio then falls onto his knee, he looks up to Altair. Ezio: Grazie... (Thank you...) Ezio bodily falls onto the ground besides Connor, his last breath used to thank him. Altair closes his eyes and spends several minutes mourning these deaths. After all was said and done, Altair walked away into the distance as the animus space became a blinding white. Meanwhile, back in the Grand Temple, Hastings and Crane both looking anxiously over at the computer up until the screen finally stops flashing red. Crane: Wait... we have control again. Hastings: Well that’s great. Get Desmond out of there. Crane does this, turning off the Animus as the two turn toward Desmond, who soon wakes up. Hastings *whispering*: Just act like everything’s normal. Desmond looked over at Crane and Hastings, both acting like nothing had happened. Crane: So... how’d it go? Desmond, on the other hand... Desmond: WHAT WAS THAT?! K.O.! Ezio and Connor lie in the animus plane as the screen displays "Desynchronized." Altair is back to his previous scenario and stabs the crusader. The crusader stumbles to the ground as the Borgia captain and redcoat emerge from him as well, also having fallen from his blade. Altair gives no thought to this, then places his hands together in a praying pose with his head down as soldiers from all three eras look over at the bodies and completely ignore Altair's presence entirely. Results (*cues Assassin’s Creed Revelations – The Road to Masysaf at 0:58*) Boomstick: Two great heroes have fallen... also, heh heh, logic. Wiz: When looking at the three assassins as individuals, none of them really excelled their opponents in any one physical category, and their respected Eagle-type abilities could counter each other’s stealth and traps. Two large factors were their arsenals and experience. Boomstick: While Ezio had the larger and most diverse ranged arsenal, Connor’s Shard of Eden effectively shut down his ranged game, which then forced him to get up-close and personal. Wiz: However, that and Connor’s skills in navigation weren’t enough to take the match, as his brashness played into Altair and Ezio’s greater experience, and while his animus abilities seemed like a game-changer, the two were more than capable of surviving it until Connor was left vulnerable. Boomstick: But how in the hell did Altair win? Ezio had way better tools and armor, and had those recorder disks to tell him all about Altair for Christ’s sake! And how is he not more experienced and knowledgeable?! Wiz: Yes, Ezio’s arsenal was superior in variety, but Altair’s quick feet and mastery allowed him to avoid them. Boomstick: Sure, the armor made delivering the final blow harder, but Altair has killed armored Templars before, so getting around it wasn’t impossible. Indeed, Ezio saw memories of Altair, but only six, which isn’t enough to truly know Altair’s combat tactics inside and out. Wiz: And finally, even if we leave out Altair’s 20 year exile, he had at minimum 62 years of experience as an assassin… nearly the length of Ezio’s entire life, and immense knowledge and wisdom thanks to the Apple. Ezio consistently refused to use the Piece of Eden, only utilizing it when he could not accomplish a task without it. On the other hand, Altair became the wise mentor he was because he utilized it responsibly. With all of the Apple’s insight, Altair was prepared for anything either warrior could throw at him. Boomstick: Looks like Ezio and Connor should’ve stayed sharp. Wiz: The winner is Altair. Comparison Altair *+ Greatest experience of the three *+ Superior training and upbringing *+ Knowledge and wisdom anticipated counters to weapons *+ Less dependent on arsenal *+ Able to get around Ezio’s armor Ezio *+ Eagle Sense superior to Altair & Connor’s Eagle Vision *+ Hidden Gun & Crossbow reloads faster than Connor’s Pistols *+ Armor, medicine, and parachutes increased survivability *+ Some familiarity with Altair via Memory Seals Connor *+ Largest build of the three *+ Pistols could penetrate Ezio’s armor *+ Shard of Eden helped avoid projectiles *+ Greater adaptability to environments Trivia *The final exchange between the three assassins was written by Shadow7615. *Three moments were originally intended for the battle, but cut out due to being out-of-character: **Ezio was originally going to throw a gold bomb onto the ground while fleeing from Altair and Connor, hoping they would be tempted by the coins. **Ezio was originally going to pick up Connor's tomahawk and throw it at Altair before drawing his hidden gun. **Both Altair and Ezio were originally going to use their respected medicine to heal the other before their final clash. Who would you be rooting for? Altair Ezio Connor How many stars would you rate the Assassin's Creed Battle Royale? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015